-FBC: Imperial News- War News 2
War News Geelakkar Island Countless sea battles continues in the waters near the Democratic People's Republic of Geelakkar Island between the Red Federation's continued strong and heavy naval presence and the Nilira Alliance joint naval force - strongly led by the Falleen Imperial Navy. Despite several small and big victories over the communist naval force, the Allies have not been successful in beating the Red Federation back from the Southern Nilira Sea and Southern Ancient Sea - where the Red Federation, led by the Bolnomian Navy, continue their attacks on the South's defense. This has meant, among other things, that the siege of the Alliance's base in Geelakkar Island still does not get the reinforcements as desired. The navy base, however, manages to hold their ground more or less, thanks, to a Verzarian aircraft carrier which patrols the waters near the base. Osten Helkar and the South In spite of the heroic deeds of the Imperial Air Force, the Imperial Overseas Territory of Osten Helkar remains at risk of hostile attacks - and several times a day the air alarm go off in the region. In addition, the Red Federation has also tried - and been partly succesfull - to attack the Republic of Helkar as well as reaching the Imperial Overseas Territory of Katharina as well as the Ultoor Federation and the Kingdom of Icstunium. Many refugees from Osten Helkar have left their homes and fled to Collinger, where it is still relatively safe. From here, many hope to reach the mainland or at least Port Anderson and Jödingburg. Free United Cities The Red Federation has so far been successful in the Federation's invasion of the Free United Cities. The armed forces of the FUC have vainly attempted to counter the invading force but have repeatedly been forced to retreat on all fronts in the eastern regions. Much suggest that FUC are experience the same major defeats as last time the country was invaded. The successful invasion of FUC has meant that the Red Federation can move more fleet units (and therefore also aircraft) towards the Southern Nilira Sea - and even now against Hastiga and Tarpon. This has also meant that the FUC does not get the supplies necessary as enemy warships and submarines continue to battle the Alliance's convoys. Bassar and the surroundings The Red Federation has managed to occupy the Bassar-Region and defeat the remaining Kaarnorian forces. Which has resulted in many Kaarnorian POW. In addition, the communist federation has also partially reached their goal in occupying the Cantonosian controlled Bassar as well as the Cantonosian Beelix Islands. Nothing indicates that Cantonos will come to Kaarnor's help as the Cantonosian military is deeply involved together with the rest of the Alliance of the East in the defense of the attacks from the Islamic League and the Far East. Cantonos, as well as the Alliance of the East have however been deeply weakened by a very low war moral. And all the countries of the Alliance of the East have for years been hit by communist and revolutionary movements - which in many places undermine the current regimes and directly resist their rule. The situation at Bassar and the Southern Kaarnor is now extremely critical - as an invasion of the mainland of Kaanor will mean a major threat to the Falleen presence in Haals and thus also in the East. Jaharnum and Shiha hold the lines If there is a place in the East where it is going okay for the Great Coalition, it is at Shiha and Jaharnum, where the Shihaian-Falleen forces and the Jaharian-Alliance of the East forces, respectively, have managed in both regions to establish a relatively organized and connected line of defense. However, things are going better for the defence of Jaharnum, as Jaharnum and the Alliance of the East have a much smaller area to defend - whereas the defence in the Republic of Shiha has proved to be much more difficult to hold due to the much longer front. Nevertheless, both fronts continue to recieve larger or smaller amount of supplies from respectively Kaarnor, Haals and Cantonosian mainland. Despite attacks from Bolnomian submarines. The Kaarnorian Government have also launch a mission to send about 5000 troops to Shiha to help the Alliance. Malruricaian Confederation The Arumian Armed Forces have initiated a major operation in the hope of defeating the Red Federation's invasion of the Malruricaian Confederation. This by sending, at first, special units to the continent to assist the Malruricaian Confederation in their defence against the enemy as well as the communist rebels and milits (as well as all other independent armed groups). In addition, Arum has been relatively successful in counter the communists fleet in the West and thus also push especially Faraal back on many fronts. Category:Historical Battles